


Thicker Than Blood (血より深い事)

by TheEternalEmpress



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Being a Mafia boss is not-so-great at times, Drabble, Gen, Sacrifice, Tsuna-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalEmpress/pseuds/TheEternalEmpress
Summary: First and foremost, he is born with the blood of the Vongola. And for that, he will live and die as a Vongola. (26 sentence drabble of Tsuna's not-so-great side of being the Mafia boss) Tsuna-centric.





	Thicker Than Blood (血より深い事)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something so here we are.

**Aspirations**

One day, Reborn finds Tsuna looking over at a local kindergarten. He waves and greets his former teacher, whom he has idolized for years. "I hope you come and work for us someday," she says.

**Business**

Crime is, in its essence, a business run illegally. Running the Vongola Family has no difference in managing a large scale company in Italy, so it has been decided for Tsuna that he will be taking Business Administration in Italy.

**Childish**

"You perfectly well know what would happen if you back out, Tsunayoshi," Reborn grits. "The future of the Vongola depends on you. There's no-one but you who can be the Decimo, so stop this childish nonsense!"

**Dreams**

Tsuna has learned in the most painful way possible that some dreams will always be dreams.

**Enter**

The moment he steps out of that airplane, he has entered in a new world.

**Father**

It is Iemitsu who greets his arrival, but they are strictly on business relations. His father is very professional.

**Golf**

Tsuna is required to learn to play golf. He prefers baseball instead.

**Homesick**

For the first few months, Tsuna had the tendency to lock himself in his room and cry in his sleep. But these days, he has learned to hide his emotions, especially his yearning to go back to Japan and see his mother again.

**Initiation**

Tsuna never really knew what he would end up doing when he initiated into the Famiglia.

**Jet-lag**

Flying to different countries in a single day is exhausting, but it is all part of the job.

**Kite**

Tsuna went out of his way to teach Yuni how to fly a kite, and that is one of the few moments that Reborn saw Tsuna happy.

**Lie**

Tsuna had to be a master at lying, even though his honest heart does not allow it.

**Mother**

Nana passes away in Tsuna's 25th birthday, but Tsuna is not permitted to attend the funeral due to a recent assassination attack.

**Nurturing**

The Vongola Decimo has faith in all of his constituents. He believes that with the proper care, they'll grow into fine men and women of their own right.

**Orthodox**

"It's always been tradition of the Vongola to attend the University of Bologna. So, it is a must."

**Politics**

Having no interest in politics does not excuse Tsuna in studying it. He is the boss of the Vongola; therefore, he will always be part of the politics.

**Quiet**

Tsuna has grown accustomed to the silence when he arrives at the meeting room. Though it does not mean he does not miss the rowdiness and the cheerful greetings of the people who used to see him as Tsuna.

**Reborn**

Reborn made Tsuna rethink his value and personal convictions in life. But when he has finally realized his self-identity and dreams, Reborn kills them and makes him a new one.

**Sore**

Talking about his past has been a sore topic for the Decimo.

**Tutor**

Everyone knows that Tsuna loves playing tutor to children. So, most of his subordinates take this opportunity to let their Decimo teach their kids about Algebra.

**Uncle**

Kyoko's daughter likes calling Tsuna 'uncle', and Reborn is all too familiar with pain that comes along with that word.

**Vongola**

First and foremost, he is born with the blood of the Vongola. And for that, he will live and die as a Vongola.

**World**

"In a parallel world, I saw you as a teacher, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran says. "You're very popular among your female students." "The way you say it sounds creepy." but in Tsuna's tired face breaks a smile.

**X**

Throughout his entire life, the letter 'X' only had two meanings: one, his title as the Decimo; two, the things he can't have.

**Youth**

Tsuna relaxes the requirements to be a Vongola member. This generation should not be choked by the shackles that once choked him.

**Zealous**

Tsuna was passionate for so many things, but with great power comes great sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Being the mafia boss has some rigorous training requirements, and I guess if they want to raise the Demico properly, they'll have to decide so many things for Tsuna so that he'll grow to be a proper one. That means no freedom for Tsuna to pursue what he wants because Vongola will always come first. I guess my saddest headcanon for the series is that while Tsuna had been empowered by his experiences, he would soon realized that he just can't pursue his dreams and live a normal life that he'd initially dream of. So he kind of accepts his fate.


End file.
